


☆ Shuichi Leaves A Room For 15 Minutes ☆

by LxstTeaccups



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chaos, Cheating, Crack, Crack Pairings, Everyone Has Issues, Fights, House Party, Kokichi almost dies omfg, Oh My God, Other, Prepare for a hangover, Shuichi just wanted to buy everyone icecream, Shuichi needs a hug, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is a trollfic, Underage Drinking, Walmart, dont take this seriously, shuichi fucking hangs himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LxstTeaccups/pseuds/LxstTeaccups
Summary: Shuichi just wanted to buy everyone icecream
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Togami Byakuya, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	☆ Shuichi Leaves A Room For 15 Minutes ☆

**Author's Note:**

> slam me the FUCK uP 👌👀👌👀👌👀👌👀👌👀 john cena JOhN cEna👌 john ✔ cena john👌👌cena john👌👌cena👌👌👌 john✔cena ✔✔u can't see me if I do ƽaү so my self 💯 i say so 💯 thats what im talking about right there right there (chorus: ʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ) mMMMMᎷМ💯 👌👌 👌НO0ОଠOOOOOОଠଠOoooᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ👌 👌👌 👌 💯 👌 👀 👀 👀 👌👌John ceNa

it was 10:00pm and Succi was hnaging out with his girlfredn Kaiayday and his bro Astroboy and he wuz babysitting Cockitchy

"i want icecrem" says kayday

"okay" says succi and he goes to fridge

he opens the fride

"we are out of icecream" says Koaito looking over Succi's soudler

cokichi starts to cry "want icecrem"

"k" says succi

and succi say "i need go to walmart for icecrmea"

":) I watch the house bb" says Kayayday

"thak you Kayday" says Succi

succi goes outsdei and gets in car

"it is 10:15 i ned to go" and succi drive to walmart

shusui walk to icecrm aisle

sucihi looks at icemream

there is only vanil and cockolate

"I wil get vanil" and succi chose vanil

he goes yo ceckout

he buy icereM

succi drives home

"it is 10:30 i need to go in" shusi goes in

"OH MY GOD"

there is a house PARTY!!!111!1!!1!1!!

OMFGGGGGGGGGGG

succi says "why is house party"

Kaito is on balcony of house figthing kokich

"no dont fite kokchi" says succi

"no" and kaoti punch kocihi off the balocn!!11!!11!!1!!!

"OH MY GOD" says sucic and kocki falls on ground face forward

'"ow" says ckoki as his ribcage breaks

"HAAHHAHAHHAHAH" says kaito and he drinks beer

"you cant drink beer yo'rw young" says sucihi

"no" says kaito

and then succi turns around and sees kyoko

"omg koyok i am fan"

but kyok is too busy talking to naeggi

"yes i a, horny" says naegi

Succi says "fukk tis" and walks awya

He seess naegg sister is scream

"why is screma" says sichi

"togmai is hving sex"

and suci looks at togani and sees he is having sxe

WITH KAEDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!1111!!11!!!1

"OMG" says shcihu

"shut up suchi I am havin sec" says kaede as she gets penetration

togami trhows money at succi

suhci cries 

tok o wzlks over

"acoo" says toko

"bless u" says siuchi

but then Genocide Jill and jakck appear

"fuk u" she stabs Kaede in upper thigh

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" says kaydea

"thats wtu you get whore" says succi and he wakls away to hinatte the only protaginist who is sane

"Hello succi" says hijatta

"helow hinat" say syci

but then HOPE MAN APPEARS

"hump me hanie" says komadman

"no" says hinat

komaedx gets on hunata and inserts the gucci pp into his asshole

"dont put my pepe in ur asshole" says hinata

"no" says komaeda and he puts the peepee in his asshole harder

"ur asshple is moist" says hinat

nanami sits on hinat's face

"threesome" says nanamk

nad succi says "waht the fuck" and leave

he runw into twogami's fat

"why run itnp my fat" say twogami

"no" and succi runs to basement

"im gonna en d it all" abd succi gets rop and tie nose

He put neck in nos "goodbye creul worl"

akane walks into and take off her clothes "dont commit suchiislide"

"no" says succi and he dieded

"k" says akane

THE ENDDD!!!!!!1!1!11!!!!11!1!!11

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone who didnt read the tags, this is indeed a crackfic'
> 
> SO, thanks for reading this piece of shit : )
> 
> Im making a roomate motive crack book, so if you wanna know when it's out, comment that and I'll notify you ^.^


End file.
